


I Would Follow You Anywhere

by BR0KENEWTMAS



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BR0KENEWTMAS/pseuds/BR0KENEWTMAS
Summary: Opposites attract right? Newt is the quiet homebody with very few friends, dating the star football player, Thomas. One day, Thomas suggests for Newt to come out for a party after a big football win, will Newt come out of his shell for the boy he's in love with?





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with going to a party, Tommy. You know how my anxiety is.” Newt struggled to get the words out, not wanting to disappoint the only person that’s ever really given him a chance.

Thomas looks over at the boy, his hair falling in all the right ways. He wasn’t sure he could love another human more until that moment. Thomas didn’t want to pressure Newt into doing something he didn’t want to do, but he also wanted to show his amazing boyfriend off to all of his friends. Newt wasn’t big on PDA so Thomas couldn’t find the right time to really show him off.

“I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do, you know that right?” Thomas sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the soft blankets between his fingers as he watches Newt look for a movie. “I just want you to have the best high school experience you can possibly have. I want to be the one that gives that to you.”

Newt squatted down in front of the shelf of movies, undecided on what he wanted to watch. “What would you like to watch?” He stared straight at the movies, not wanting to give any eye contact to Thomas considering he just changed the subject and all.

The tall boy pushed away the blankets that he had between his fingers and stood up from the bed. He slowly walked over to the ‘not too much shorter but definitely thinner’ boy he calls his. “Trying to change the subject are we?” Thomas giggles at his comment, squatting down next to Newt.

“I-I’m just not sure Thomas. All this makes me uncomfortable and I, I just want to be with you tonight. Is it okay if we talk about this tomorrow?” Newt turned his head slowly towards Thomas’s, trying his best to make eye contact but failing. Newt sometimes doesn’t feel good enough for Thomas because he knows they are two completely different people and every day is a struggle for him to even fit in, at school, in the world, but he wouldn’t dare tell Thomas that. He knows Thomas worries about him more than he should and he doesn’t want to put any more worry on him now.  For right now, he will be here and be present with Thomas until the time comes where he feels comfortable enough to head to a party with the one boy he truly loves.

Newt was tired of looking for a movie that he wasn’t even sure he really wanted to watch so he just grabbed one off the shelf, he really only wanted it for the background noise anyway. He opened the case, placing the DVD nicely into the player, careful that it doesn’t get scratched.  The blonde boy stood up; pushing all these feelings to the side. “Hope this movie is okay, I probably won’t pay much attention to it anyway.”

Thomas stood up after Newt. He took a step towards the blonde boy, pulling him closer to his chest. “It’s okay; just think about the party thing and we’ll talk about it another time.” He gave Newt a little smile, even though he knew Newt couldn’t see it.

Newt fell into Thomas’s chest. Somehow being in Thomas’s arms makes everything fade away. Taking a deep breath, Newt lets it out into Thomas’s chest and mumbles “Okay, Tommy. Can we 'watch' this movie now?” Newt pulls away, slightly, only taking Thomas’s hand in his to lead him over to the bed they were going to sleep in that night."'Watch'" Newt smiled and quoted the word using his fingers because he knows neither one of them will watch it, they never do.

They both climb into bed and under the covers, moving closer to one another as they listen to the movie in the background. Thomas pulls Newt closer to him, nuzzling himself into Newt’s neck.

“I love you, Newt.” Thomas said, inaudible, with a smile spread widely on his face.

“And I love you, Tommy.” Newt kissed the back of Thomas’s hand, laying there for a while listening to his slow paced breathing before actually falling asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt lies awake several minutes, thinking about the night before and the conversation that went down between Thomas and him. _One party would be okay right?_ He thought to himself. _It won’t kill me to go out and have fun for once in my life._ Newt sighed a slow drawn out sigh, making sure it didn’t wake Thomas. How could it, Thomas sleeps like a rock. The blonde boy looked over at Thomas, the boy facing the other way but completely sprawled out all over the bed. All Newt could really think was how precious Thomas looked when he slept.

Newt got out of bed, slowly enough that he wouldn’t wake Thomas. He pulled the blankets back up to the top of the bed; half trying to make it neat and half trying to cover Thomas back up so he wouldn’t get cold. Walking over to the dresser that’s in the far left corner of the bedroom, Newt pulled on a t-shirt. Before walking out of the bedroom, Newt looks back at Thomas once more, smiling and closing the door, slowly and lightly, behind him.

Thomas has always been a big fan of breakfast in bed so Newt figured he could do that for him. _Thomas does everything for me, this is the least I could do for him,_ Newt thought to himself. What he was going to make was the real question, Thomas eats just about anything.

Biscuits and gravy sounded like the perfect meal to make Thomas for breakfast. Newt knew Thomas wouldn’t be awake for a few more hours so he had a little time to prepare and make everything special. The boy had absolutely no idea how to make gravy from scratch so he grabbed some canned gravy from the pantry and got to work.

Grabbing a sauce pan, Newt poured the gravy into it and set it on the top of the stove, turning the stove on medium. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed the packet of biscuits and started to tear the paper off of it. The ‘pop’ sound that it makes when you open packets like these always scare the crap out of Newt. As he starts to bang the biscuits against the counter to open them he also prepares for the ‘pop’ that follows.

POP!

The sound came and once again it scared Newt, just as he thought it would. He shook it off and continued to open the biscuits. Tearing them at the places they were already cut, Newt set them on the cookie sheet so many inches apart from each other. Newt turned around and set the oven time to preheat at 350 degrees, occasionally stirring the gravy so it doesn’t burn.

As soon as Newt put the biscuits in the oven he felt a light touch around his waist that scared him slightly. He felt the pull of the tough body trying to get Newt as close as possible.

“Good morning!” You could hear how raspy Thomas’s voice is in the morning. Thomas planted a kiss on the back of Newt’s neck, a smile slowly spreading across Newt’s face.

“Tommy, you’re up early.” Newt spun around to look Thomas in the face. “And you also ruined my surprise.” Newt gave Thomas a frown, somewhat meaning it. He never really gets to do nice things like this for Thomas and the one time he tries Thomas woke up way earlier than usual.

“I’m sorry,” Thomas frowned back at Newt. “Want me to go back to sleep and pretend I never woke up?” a small smile spread across his face.

“No, no, it’s alright.” Newt leaned up on his tip toes to plant a kiss on Thomas, “are you hungry though? Everything is almost done.”

“Yes, I’m starving.” Thomas let Newt go, stepping away to take the biscuits out of the oven.

“I was going to make this all fancy for you and write a little letter but somebody...” Newt dramatically looked over at Thomas; a little sarcasm added to it “...had to wake up earlier than usual.”

“Oh babe, quit being such a drama queen!” Thomas laughed, followed by Newt.

Newt gave Thomas a slight, playful push. “I am not a drama queen!”

Both boys grabbed a dish and made a plate for themselves, not forgetting to grabs drinks as well. They both went to the kitchen table and sat down across from each other. Newt grabbed a napkin from the holder in the center of the table and handed it to Thomas, then grabbed one for himself.

“I was going to write you a note, but I supposed that’ll have to wait until another time.” Newt gave Thomas a small smirk, leaving Thomas a bit confused.

The boys continued eating and talking. That’s what Newt liked most about Thomas. That no matter how hard life might seem, he knows Thomas will always be easy to talk to, and he hopes more than anything that he doesn’t ever have to lost that kind of safety.


End file.
